Unbearable
by bre862
Summary: Raven has feelings for Beast Boy but just won't admit it. Its becoming well, unbearable. Chapter's short. Major RavenXBeastBoy. RXR
1. One Touch

I kinda cleaned my only story up. I promise to make it better. I'm trying!

-------------------------------

One fall day the Titans were outside on the roof playing basketball with the new hoop Cyborg had just installed to warm them up, except one Titan. That one Titan was on the edge of the roof ((sort of like the scene from "Titan Rising")) meditating.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," she repeated to herself "Azerath Metrion Zinthos..."

Beast Boy walked over to her and asked "Hey Raven wanna play? It's getting kinda cold and it really-" but she cut him off

"No thanks. Meditating keeps me warm." She said

"Really." He said like she was lying and sitting next to her.

She peered at him from the corner of her eye and actually thought he was cute. She broke away from her spell and suddenly felt a chill in her spine and shivered. Beast Boy noticed this and using his "animal instinct" and cuddled her.

Raven went blank for a moment and just let him put his arms around her. She felt his body heat surround her and just sat there taking the heat in. The Cyborg and Robin noticed this and started laughed silently.

Starfire, who was wondering what they were laughing at, looked in the direction they were looking at and said "They look as adorable as a nergalstimplork on Glorkhog day."

Raven snapped back to reality, rapidly looked at Beast Boy next to her then to the two boys choking of laughter and the alien staring at them in delight. She suddenly knew she had feelings for this shape-shifter, but could not admit it.

She gently shoved his arms and body away from her and floated to the door. Drifting past Cyborg and Robin she whacked a basketball firmly against their two heads. Silently praising herself, Raven went though the door, leaving the rooftop.

Beast Boy sat there dazed at what he had just done. He ran past the knocked out Robin and Cyborg and Starfire trying to bring them to earth; and went though the open door that Raven had just went though.

When he got inside the door he closed it, hoping that he would have some privacy. He then caught a glimpse of a flowing blue cloak and ran after it.

He found Raven in the hall meditating again "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." she repeated trying to clam herself, but she just couldn't.

Beast Boy was watching the dark goddess from behind the wall in front of Raven, suddenly the vase of pink flowers that was on the table in front of him exploded into pieces and water flew unto Beast Boy.

"Great…first the Beast Boy thing now this. I need to think." Raven said sarcastically to herself gracefully drifting to the broken glass and the once beautiful flowers silently fixing the vase and shoving the broken petals into the vase. Taking a good look at it, "Good enough." And glided away. While, Beast Boy came up from his 'sorry' hiding place looking back at the way she went.

Beast Boy walked to Raven's room slowly talking to himself "What was she talking about?" He looked up to find himself in front of Raven's room knocking, "Raven? I just wanted to see if you were well...okay." though no body answered him.

"She did say that she needed to think..." He said as he thought while still knocking. Suddenly the door fell over unto the floor. "Gee, she really needs to fix that." He thought to himself

Then he saw the mirror on her bed, looked in it and thought, "Am I really going to do this? I mean just look what happened last time it happened." But some strong emotion overtook his fear. He picked up the mirror and let himself be teleported back to that strange world though it.

He landed in the same dark place where he was before. He saw the first door that he thought was supposed to take him to where "Happy" was he went though the door, and discovered that it wasn't where "Happy" was. The scene was a lite blue heaven smothered in puffy clouds.

"Wait I'm in the...sky?" He thought for a moment then quickly transformed into a bird and desperately tried to find the next door. As he was flying, he saw a figure wearing a light blue cape on a cloud just standing there. He turned back into himself and let him drop to the cloud next to her.

"Raven? Is that you?" as he came closer.

"Yes?" as she turned around

"Whoa. Is that really you?" he wondered "because you look well..." And he cut himself off as he looked at her long violet hair down to her but.

"Yes of course its me," she said as she came closer to him "I'm Love." And she pressed her lips against his.


	2. Help Us

Raven was in the kitchen drinking herbal tea, suddenly jolted up. She had just put the mug to her lips, but still felt like something was there as she lowered it. She again raised the mug to her lips and felt the warm liquid touch them. She lowered the mug and discovered the feeling was gone.

"They're just chapped is all," she said as she made her way to her bedroom.

Meanwhile Beast Boy who was still locking lips with Raven or Love ((same thing)), suddenly shoved away from her in fear.

"What the heck just happened?" he said cowering in fright from her

"We kissed," as she stepped forward to him "Did you not enjoy it?"

Beast Boy stood up saying "Well yeah I liked it, did you?" he asked her puzzled

"Of course I did." And Love stepped forward again.

"Ok I have to go find Raven." He said as he backed away from her

"But I am Raven." She told him

"No, you're Love…I'm guessing," He informed her as he thought that the word "love" had actually come out of his mouth. "And what's up with your hair? Has it always been that long?" giving her no time to answer he formed himself into a hawk and flew away.

Raven rounded the corner and saw that there was no door. Still holding the warm tea, she dropped it letting the glass and tea splatter everywhere. She ran to it making no sound and went inside. No one was in there and nothing out of place she thought. Then her eyes landed on her mirror. It had been moved. She specifically remembered having it on her pillow.

"Oh no." she said in a stumpy voice and headed to the roof, to where she hoped to find Beast Boy.

She burst open the door, to find the three other Titans playing basketball.

She said to herself as she counted them "Starfire who was being referee, Robin playing, and Cyborg playing..." looking around to see something green.

Suddenly she sputtered out "WHERE'S BEAST BOY!" then the basketball Cyborg was holding burst into tiny leather pieces.

"Gosh Raven! What's up with you beating us up?" Cyborg yelled at her

"And why do you require Beast Boy?" Starfire asked her

"Yeah Raven, why?" Robin added smirking obviously knowing why

She glared at the cocky teenage boy and told them coldly "None of your business." And went through the door, slamming it hard.

She was floating down the stairs when the room in front of her blew up the door sliding by itself across the hall landing with a loud CRASH onto the floor. Raven gasped as she saw Dr. Light coming toward her. He was so quick ((you know "moving at the speed of light.")) that she didn't have time to attack him.

He threw a force field ball at her, which she couldn't get out of. Then the door to the roof burst open with the rest of the Titans busting through.

"Raven what's-"but Robin was cut off when Dr. Light threw the same force field ball at them.

As they were all trying to get out of them, Starfire blasting it with her star-bolts, Robin kicking it, Cyborg cannon-blasting it, and Raven yelling at Dr. Light saying "This really is not the time." And she was trying to meditate her way out.

"Be quite." He told her as he was counting them "One, two, three, and four… where is the animal changer?"

"Hey where _is_ BB?" Cyborg wondered

Raven thought of the mirror, and said to Dr. Light "He's not here." As the other Titans looked at her questionably.

"Oh really," he said as he looked at her "You know you're the one that made me come back for you. Revenge!"

Raven started meditating trying to contact Beast Boy. Since she was using her mind, Beast Boy obviously heard her thoughts in the mirror.

While Beast Boy flew out of Love's realm, he was back in the same dark space place.

Suddenly he heard Raven's call for help, "Beast Boy, I know you're in my mind and I will get you for that. I don't know what you found out about me, but we need your help. Dr. Light's come back and he has captured Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and me. He's outside right now looking for you. DO NOT come outside. Help us." She said calmly.

Then a door in front of Beast Boy opened up and showed a picture of Raven's room, and Dr. Light looking for something, "Must be me." He thought and to his surprise he heard himself say this angrily "Nobody goes into Raven's room without asking... except me."


	3. Hidden Hideout

Hey peeps!! I'm back for another chapter for "Unbearable" hope you like! O and Zodiac Kitty, I'm going to take your advice and give Raven I mean Love ((really what's the difference?)) braided hair. If you people give suggestions for this story, I'll take the ideas. On the last chapter I called it a different chapter name which wasn't right, so if you red that, just forget it was there. Nothing exciting happening in this chapter but how and where he finds Raven. Some humor. Read on!

----------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Hidden Hideout

After awhile of Beast Boy hearing Dr. Light scavenge around their tower looking for him, he heard complete silence. Aside from the fact that his stomach was growling, he didn't hear anything. Nothing in the house and even in Raven's mind it was silent.

He got to the "Forbidden Door" and he got sucked out from the mirror, and found himself back into Raven's room. Surrounded by the mounds of books all around. ((Just like that scene from "Spellbound"))

As he was walking to the door, he again heard his stomach growling.

"Man I'm hungry," And was thinking about going to the kitchen for something to eat. But on the way to the door, he found a picture of Raven meditating hanging on the wall. "I never noticed it before but she is well pretty." And he thought for a moment staring at the picture then noticing his stomach again

"My friends and her ((Raven)) are counting on me to save them and I'm thinking of food?" as he was heading to the living room "There's got to be a way I can track her down.......but how? Robin's supposed to be the 'guy-who-finds-the-villains' kinda guy, not me." He said talking to himself.

He walked to where the stairs heading to where roof was and looked at the giant blasted hole in the middle of the wall.

"Hm......there's gotta be some clues," he said looking around "Whoa I'm actually using my brain!" he said pausing acting like it was the greatest discovery in the world, "Okay Beast Boy, concentrate. I have to save a damsel in distress.......o and my friends." He transformed into a hound-dog, and started sniffing around.

He found only one item he thought was a clue. One strand of hair. Dr. Light's hair. He transformed back into himself, Beast Boy, and ran to the living room where he could do _something_ with it.

He went to the giant TV/computer and stuck it in the scanner. Well he thought it was the scanner, and he was right.

"Hey I'm good." Again thinking that it was the greatest thing in the world

While the computer was scanning it, Beast Boy went to find some soy included product to satisfy his hungar.

He found a tofu burger and started chomping on it, then headed back to the couch. The computer found out that it _was_ Dr. Light's strand of hair, and that it had a smudge on it. A smudge from dirt that only came from one place. The city zoo.

"What would a psycho like him be doing at a zoo?" Beast Boy asked himself

Just then the computer added one more statement to the screen. That it wasn't just an animal zoo, but a zoo that had mutated animals. ((You could picture it like the one Beast Boy was in on "How Long Is Forever?" episode))

"What's he planning to do at a freak show zoo like that? Feed my friends to the so called animals?" he laughed. He suddenly got an 'I-just-figured-it-out' look on his face and dropped that half eaten tofu burger to the floor.

His face turned serious and started typing something into the computer.

"Where can I find this zoo." He said to it

The computer stated: At the end of high way 9 and 4 miles away from the city dump.

"Great." He said sarcastically "Right next to a dump." and headed out the door.

------------------------------------------------

Liked that yeah nothing really happened, but in the next chapter it'll be more um...... exciting. I had to put where he was going and everything right? Also I don't really know why I called it the Hidden Hideout. Bite Me. Anyways c ya, and don't forget to review!!

Always,

Breanne


	4. Two Birds

People, I got in trouble sooooo much the other day that I can only go on the internet for homework and not "for fun." So when you ask me to update, you'll have to wait ok ((not trying to be mean))? But I'm doing this _now_ because my school had a half day ((we got out at 12:00pm)) and I'm alone in the house. But you can still review telling me to hurry because then I'll know that there are people waiting. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, and yes I can see Raven and Beast Boy together forever. Enjoy the next chapter, and review!!!

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Two Birds ((you'll see why I called it that))

As Beast Boy was walking out of the tower, he transformed into a hawk and flew for the freak-show zoo concentrating on one thing only "I got to find her.......I got to find her" he kept repeating to himself as he scanned the city from above.

He found the dump by smelling the horrid stenge. Then he thought to himself, "and I thought that Star's pu-ding smelled bad."

He spotted a deserted looking amusement park and landed on the dirt ground

He was walking around, when he saw a sign that said: 'Beware. Because from beyond this point you will observe the most amazing animals you will ever see.' And to Beast Boy, the word 'ever' seemed to well stand out more.

He gazed at the giant death tent ahead of him and gulped "Am I really going to go in there and rescue them?" then thought "duh Beast Boy, there's a girl that you finally like and she probably likes you back and your going to lose that chance? GO!!" and somehow he felt his feet sinking into the tent of darkness

Once inside, in pitch black, he turned into a tiger and looked around. Using the "night vision" that cats had he started prowling around it. He thought "Now this is Raven's kinda place." He paused when he felt no ground beneath him

"Wow won't this be fun." He said sarcastically and began to fall

He landed with an "Ouch" on his butt. He stood up rubbing it then turned back into a tiger and looking beyond his point trying to find a light.

He saw a glimpse of something bright ahead of him and he walked there cautiously. He took a peak at where the light was coming from and saw his friends in cages, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg in one cage, and the Goth queen ((in a good way)) in her own separate cage.

After staring at them for a minute, he looked around where they were and saw cages of mutated animals; "Well I wouldn't call them animals," BB said to himself; and Dr. Light standing there apparently mixing something together, humming happily to himself.

"When we get out of here, you** will** be sorry." Robin yelled at him trying to break the bars of the cage.

"Now how about you stop trying to break your cage." Said Dr. Light from behind his back and suddenly Robin stopped, sat down, and stared into space

Starfire who was trying to blast the cage with her star bolts noticed Robin and ran over to him "ROBIN? ROBIN?" she said screaming in his ear

Raven noticed this and said "What have you done to him?!" she demanded from him

Dr. Light turned around to face her and said "After my little 'dark attack' from you, I gained a new power. To control and read minds." And he walked to her "But since you are in your little well 'black bubble', I somehow can't get to your mind."

"That's not a bad thing." Raven told him coldly

"For you, but I can pry all of your secrets out of you." He said circling her. Then he noticed Starfire still screaming at Robin trying to wake him up.

"You are the one that also needs to be silent." He blinked and Starfire suddenly fell over unto the floor, like Robin. Eyes open staring into space.

Cyborg saw both of the teens in a forever sleep and yelled at Dr. Light "Dude you are crazy! Wake them up before I have to put you to sleep!" and he transformed his arm into a sonic cannon and aimed it at Dr. Light

"Actually I thing you're the one that needs to be put to sleep." Light answered back at him

"Wha-"and Cyborg froze and went to sleep like his two friends

"What did you do to them? WAKE THEM UP!!" Raven demanded from Light

"I-"but then a giant green rhino hit Dr. Light in the back and he slammed against Raven's cage

hard, breaking the bars. He landed on the ground knocked out.

Beast Boy stared at him for a few seconds and then at the girl trying to get out of the big cage. He held out his hand for her to take, which she did, and helped her climb out.

"Er......thank you." Raven said blushing

"Don't thank me yet." He told her referring to they're three dazed friends in the cage across from them

"Right."

Beast Boy then looked back down at Light and said "That wont keep him out for long. We'll have to leave them here, and come back for help."

"But...." Raven started

"They'll be fine, they have Robin." Putting some humor into it

"Right, but let me take this." Raven informed Beast Boy and grabbed the concoction that light was cooking

"Okay lets go." And they headed out of the dark tent.

-----------------------------------------

Heading out of tent

Raven's POV:

"I wonder what he found out about me in the mirror. Wait why am I worrying about that? I should be yelling at him for even going into the mirror." Looking at him "I can't, he just completely saved my life. Whoa six words I thought would never come out of my mouth." And she laughed a little silently to herself

Beast Boy's POV:

"I hope she forgot that I went into her mirror. She probably does though. O great I'm going to get a beating when we get back to the tower.......O wait, did I just see her laugh? Wow that's the first time I ever saw her do that."

-----------------------------------------

I called it "Two Birds" because since Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg are back in the tent, them two are alone...you get it? And I thought I would put they're POV's in there, anyways, like I said at the top, review!!

Luv ya!

Breanne


	5. The Place

Ok I don't think I said why I called the last chapter "Two Birds" but I called it that because I think the main part of the chapter, they're both flying home. You know 'flying' Raven and Beast Boy who's a bird. Get it? Ok anyways, here's the next chapter!

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: The Place

So while they were both flying home, Raven suddenly put her hand to her knee and groaned in pain. They were still flying away from the freak-show circus, and they were still above the highway.

Beast Boy in his mind noticed this and saw her faint. He grabbed her by the shoulders as she was falling, and took her over to a familiar place. Somewhere near the highway, a diner. ((Sound familiar? HINT: first new eppii they showed on Toonami........which is not owned by me))

He took her inside. It was about midnight so nobody was really there except some old guys playing pool. They walked into a booth in the corner, and he laid Raven down slowly not wanting to hurt her, and sat down next to her.

Raven still in pain asked "Where are we?" rubbing her leg and looking around

"Just a place," Beast Boy told her not wanting to remember Terra ((who I dislike...sorry)) "Do you need anything? Ice, water, pie?" he asked her "The pies great."

"Just ice. And maybe some tea." Raven said as she still held her leg

Beast Boy followed her command and went to the counter to order them. "Excuse me?" he asked the lady behind the counter. She turned around to face him "May I take your order?" and she took the pen in her hair and a piece of paper in her pocket.

He looked at her name tag and it read Pam. "No I can't think of her. I can't. But..." and he looked back at Raven trying to sit up. "Pay attention Beast Boy." And he looked at Pam.

"I just have some ice, and pie." he told her "O and some tea."

"We don't have any tea," she told him in her I'm-bored voice "How about some coffee."

"Um yah sure." He informed her, and went back to sit next to Raven struggling still to sit up.

"Here I'll help," and he put his arms around her waist and pulled her up

"Thanks." Raven said to him embarrassed

"No problem and he smiled at her, and sat down across from her "So um.....what happened?" trying to end the long silence between them

"O it was just that I hurt my leg back at the um place," losing her thought and staring at Beast Boy

"Well are you okay?" he asked her worried

"Yah," she heard herself say "Now."

"What?" he asked again

Just then the waitress came to their table, and place to cups of coffee, two plates of pie, and ice, in front of them.

"Thanks." And he paid her

"Need help?" and he started getting up to assist her

"No really, I can do it." And she put the ice on her leg, and sighed. She was feeling way better now

"So there was no tea?" she said staring at the coffee in curiosity

"O sorry, they didn't. Here I'll get-"as he started to get up again

"No I'll try it," she told him "Listen you don't have to do everything for me. I'll do it myself."

"Right." He said "Sorry."

She took the cup of coffee and drank a sip. She jumped a little at the taste of bitterness.

"Sorry!" he said like it was the worse thing in the world "I forgot to put the sugar in it

"Its-okay." Raven said sputtering, and coughing "I'm-actually-not-thirsty."

"Okay so try the pie." He told her shoving the plate under her nose

"I don't usually-"but then she looked at Beast Boy who was shoving it all down his throat, hesitated and took a bite "Wow this is pretty good." She actually said putting more in her mouth

Beast Boy who was already done with his slice tensed up and asked her "Raven when I was in your mirror-"then thought I'm not supposed to mention this! This is suicide!

"What?" Raven said putting her fork down onto her empty plate

"Never mind!" he said quickly and thinking about what _did_ happen in the mirror

"Listen I think we have to go. Remember we still have our friends at the tent." Grabbing the potion on the side of the table and standing up

"Right." He said snapping back to earth, and following her out the door

-----------------------------------------------

Okay I'm sorry this chapter was sort of pointless, but I thought I'd do some Beast Boy-remembering-Terra kinda thing from the conversation I had last night. Anyway, please review! O and try read my other stories.

Always,

Breanne


	6. The Argument

Okay I'm back, yes you were right that it actually is "Azerath Methrion Zinthos" that Raven says so thanks. Here's another chapter I hope you'll like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: The Argument

So as they were walking out of the diner and heading to the city, Beast Boy asked her, "So what exactly happened to your leg?"

"Nothing." she muttered to him

"What do you mean nothing? You didn't do that on purpose," Beast Boy said then got a look on his face, "Or did you?"

Raven trying to get ahead and away from the annoying teenage paused and snapped at him, "I DID NOT do this on purpose. Dr. Light just hit my leg with one of his new powers," then she turned back to her walking.

"O," trying to catch up with her and also trying to start a new conversation while walking to the pier then to the tower "So um..... when I went into your mirror, something um happened," he said cautiously afraid she would jolt around and hit him

Raven again stopped where she as standing and turned around to face him. "What exactly did happen while you were in there?"

"Well I um well-"but just then a bolt of light hit the ground right in front of Beast Boy's foot.

He jumped up and yelped while Raven looked up in the sky and saw who it was. It was Dr. Light. "You have stolen my only potion," and he came down on the two Titans "Give back what is rightfully mine!"

Beast Boy transformed into a mammoth and charged at the doctor.

"A mammoth? I shall make you become extinct!" and he threw a large amount of lighting at Beast Boy who fell on the ground with a thud.

Raven who was now getting into the fight after hiding the potion, focused her mind away from the knocked out Beast Boy and chanted, "Azarath Methrion Zinthos!" and she threw a huge truck at the villain.

"Your power does not frighten me," Dr. Light yelled at her, then smirked, "You fear me."

And he threw another bolt of lighting at the truck which exploded in Raven's face, and she too fell to the ground next to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy woke up to see Raven lying next to him with her eyes closed. He felt a burst of anger and changed into a tiger and once again charged at Dr. Light.

Dr. Light didn't see this because he was busy trying to find where Raven put the potion and got smacked on the head by Beast Boy's tiger paw. Dr. Light looked up to see Beast Boy standing above him.

"Give me back my friends and maybe I'll go easy on you." Beast Boy told him

Dr. Light using his new gained power said, "Why do you care for your other friends when you only care for the girl there," and he gestured his hand to where Raven lay

Beast Boy perked up and yelled back at him, "I DO NOT care for her!"

"I know you do, my new power allows me to read your mind." Dr. Light informed him

"I don't care! I DO NOT LIKE HER!" and he got so mad that he turned into a giant bear and again swiped his paw at Dr. Light's face who simply turned away from it and stood up to face him.

"Yes you do," he said to him calmly

"NO I DON'T!" Beast Boy snapped back

"My dear green child you know that I am right, now get out of my way." And he started shoving past Beast Boy who was thinking, and trying to find the potion once again

"I don't like her....do I?" he thought

"Yes you do." Dr. Light said with his back turned

Just then a truck wheel hit him in the head absorbed by power. Beast Boy turned around to see Raven, holding her hand up in front of her face then lowering it.

"I have no idea what you two were arguing about, but I couldn't stand it anymore." She said annoyed and walked past him and grabbed the potion which was right behind the knocked out Dr. Light. "Now we have to take him to jail." She added

"Right." Beast Boy said still dazed about the conversation he had just had, and then suddenly noticed that Raven was flying up in the sky holding Dr. Light encased in a cage of dark magic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry that all my chapters are short but thats okay!Now that that's done please review! No flame please! ((I have experianced it before and i did not like it))

Always,

Me


	7. A Slight Delay

I'm back with another chapter, please enjoy and review!

In this chapter, I brought in two other characters, though they are not like major people in the story and I based it on two people I know. I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

They traveled to the tower, Dr. Light still in the cage of black magic, and brought him inside. Raven set him on the ground and faced him and explained it oto him slowly, "We're going to set you in our jail here in the tower. We're going to experiment on the potion you created and then rescue our friends."

They went downstairs and placed him in the prison and headed upstairs to the laboratory research the mixture that Dr. Light formed in his own.

When Raven and Beast Boy came to the living room, they discovered it to be a mess. The couch was covered with garbage and there was some kind of sticky gunk on the walls. The refrigerator was left open with nothing in it but all of Beast Boy's tofu. The door to the rooms seemed to be jammed and there was confetti on the floor.

"What the heck happened here?" Beast Boy cried examining his Gamestation covered with trash and trying to dig it out furiously.

"Yeah what _did_ happen here?" she asked investigating a broken widow, "Do you think your pet worm thing did this, or do you think someone _actually_ broke in." There was a long silence.

"Who would break into _our _tower?" Beast Boy smirked. At that moment two gothic ((this isn't to offend any one who is gothic, but the two people who I know, are gothic and their awesome!)) male teens strolled into the room.

One eating the cooking Starfire made the other night, wearing a black shirt with a skull,and the other wearing what seemed to be Raven's eyeliner. They obviously didn'tnotice Raven and Beast Boy were standing there until Ravenrecognized her eyeliner.

"Excuse me, do we _know_ you?" she asked rudely. The guy eating froze with the food in his mouth and the other staring at them. Raven noticed some food leaking out of the guy's mouth and was disgusted.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled at the teenager, "You're getting it all over the carpet!"

"The Teen Titans!" burst out the boy wearing Raven's eyeliner, "I thought there were five, one...two..."

"Gee you can count." Raven said shifting her weight to one side and putting her hand on her waist, "Who are you and how did you get inside here?"

"Do you live here?" the teen asked them dumbfounded. Beast Boy and Raven stood there for a minute just staring at them. "Right?"

"Dude it's a tower in the middle of the city," he informed them, "It's shaped like a giant T, can't miss it."

"And what's up with your friend?" Raven added after Beast Boy making his long statement.

"Oh yeah," the boy answered her like he forgot about his friend, "His name is Mikey. He just moved here from Gothom City."

"YOU'RE MY FAVORITE TITAN!" exploded Mikey out of nowhere, "I can't believe I'm meeting you! Also that I got to go into your room and-''

"You what!" ruptured Raven staring at the cocky teenager.

"You are so in trouble." Beast Boy warned them and backed away from Raven.

"Out!" Raven continuously yelled at them, and using her dark powers shoved them out the door. As soon as they were outside, Raven shouted, "And don't you ever some back ever again!"

As she was walking past Beast Boy, potion in hand, he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back," she replied to him storming off to her room.

As soon as she got inside her dwelling, she instantly noticed a particular item missing. "Where is it?" she worriedly asked herself shoved piles of books out of the way, and searching her whole entire room. She ran into the living room to find Beast Boy (already cleaned the Gamestation off) playing Gamestation by himself.

As soon as he saw Raven he asked her if she wanted to play.

"Where's my mirror." She demanded without answering him.

"It should be on your bed." He answered her turning back to his game.

"But it's not." She informed him stepping in-front of the television screen.

"Rae," he said using her nickname, "Get-out-of-the-way." He said struggling to see the monitor.

"Those boys……." she said trailing off, "They stole it!" and Beast Boy watched as she rushed to the entrance and outside.

It was a dark starry night, with a bright moon, but there was no sign of the two teenagers. She ran back inside in a swift motion and screamed. Just then the electricity in the tower blacked out.

"Super," Beast Boy said aloud in the darkness, "Just what we needed. Our friends held captive, your emotions gone, and the dark." He said sarcastically, "Great."

Raven stood there where she screamed thinking of what he just said, "My emotions are under control," she clued-up him finding his arm and grabbing it, "Come on. Let's go down to the basement and fix the generator."

"But Raven," he whispered slowly to her pointing to the hall ahead of them, "It's so dark."

"A little darkness doesn't scare me." she told him, though knew he really was scared she summoned a candle to her and they started walking into the hallway.

As they were walking in complete silence, Raven felt Beast Boy cling to her arm. She sighed slowly, quietly enjoying him being close to her. Just then a vase exploded next to them.

"What was that!" Beast Boy yelled loudly. Raven felt him grasp her arm more tightly.

"Nothing," She said calmly to him, trying to clam him down because she remembered how it felt when she was scared ((In the episode 'Fear Itself')), "Now loosen up, I think your cutting offthe circulation in my arm."

"Sorry." He apologized to her. Over the next few minutes they walked in dead silence. They came to the basement and tried opening it."Why won't it open?" Beast Boy asked shoving his shoulder against the door.

"There's a security box," Raven told him examining it, "Only Cyborg can access it."

"The one day we actually need to go into the basement and we can't. Here I can destroy it." He said and he transformed into a gorilla and raised his fists also was about to strike on the box when Raven stopped him. Beast Boy de-transformed back into himself and looked puzzlingly at Raven.

"You can't destroy it. You don't know how it works. Or what could happen." She answered his look.

"But we might get the light on sooner." He argued with her.

"You don't know how it works," she told him, "Trust me." ((Remind you of an episode? Cough Titan Rising cough))

Beast Boy caught her eye in his own and remembered the mirror. He stared into those same deep violet eyes, and he lowered his fists. He looked to the ground thinking out loud, "Than what are we supposed to do about the electricity?"

"It will just have to wait until we get Cyborg back." Raven answered back, "Let's just go back to the kitchen, we still have to experiment on the potion."

* * *

Okay that was a little longer than usual but I haven't updated forever so I guess you deserve it!

Always,

Me


End file.
